


First

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sweet, Top Jesse, baby's first prostate orgasm, no condom but they're fingering so i guess? thats ok?, they're both virgins in case that wasn't clear, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: They're nervous, of course, but it's like Jesse says-- as long as they're having a good time, right?





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I dropped off the face of the earth lmao.... sorry!! Well, here's a short lil' thing, these boys ARE IN LOVE and they HAVE NOT FUCKED! oh well! hopefully i actually,,,, write more stuff soon.

“So… how should we do this?” Hanzo asked a little nervously. He’s… pretty sure he did all the _prep work_ right (and he doesn’t think he will ever stop considering it a _little_ gross.) Still. Not for the first time, he sort of wishes one of them had a decent amount of experience. He realizes he’s been wringing his hands and stops. Jesse has a thinking face on, and he’s rather endeared.

“How about ya lay on yer stomach? Over a pillow.” Jesse, at least, had the sense to apply his tactical mind to these things. Hanzo gathers up their firmest pillow—which happens to be the expensive one—before uttering a little “wait!” and running to grab a towel, laying it down. Nervously, he lays down, bunching a thin pillow under his upper chest and holding on tight.

“Hey, relax…” Jesse murmured softly, gently petting Hanzo’s back. “We don’t have to.”

“Yes we do. I did not do all that work for nothing.”

That makes Jesse laugh, and he fumbles with the bottle of lube they had. He drips some over his fingers, laying it on the edge of the towel still open, in case he needed more. Still rubbing Hanzo’s back, he lightly traced a finger over Hanzo’s rim. Hanzo gasped softly, biting his lip.

“Fuck. Is it bad that I still think this is weird?”

“No, it’s a lil’ weird.” Jesse agreed, getting a little more lube. Was that too much? He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. He traces over Hanzo’s rim again, getting him slick before gently nudging in a finger.

Hanzo nodded, then inhaled sharply. He feels Jesse freeze behind him. “No, no, I am fine, just a little… well. I am not in pain, do not worry.”

Jesse leaned down and gave Hanzo a light little kiss on the shoulder before carefully sliding his finger mostly out and in again. Hanzo sighs softly under him, hands clenching and unclenching on the pillow, but he was relaxed. Jesse nudged his second finger against Hanzo’s hole and Hanzo hummed, nodding.

“I have to admit.” Hanzo started, when Jesse was thrusting two fingers into him. “I… do not really understand the appeal. It is fine, do not misunderstand, bu-OH!”

“What, what?” Jesse asked frantically, freezing. “Did I hurt ya?”

“N-no, I… do that again.” Hanzo insisted. Jesse frowned but did as he was asked, and Hanzo sighed happily. “Oh, that… that feels good, actually.”

Well, that’s fine with Jesse. He gets a little more lube involved and keeps doing exactly what he had been, stroking over a spot that makes Hanzo sigh and moan softly. Hanzo is biting his lip, hands twisting the pillowcase.

“Can you… do it a little harder?” Hanzo asked, breath starting to come in little pants. Jesse hummed, nodding, and put a little more force into it. Hanzo’s voice falls to soft _oh_ and _ah_ sounds, occasionally breaking into a breathy, sighing moan. “Jesse, please, I- I think I’m close?” He’s not certain, he’s never felt quite like this when approaching orgasm, before.

“You gonna cum?” Jesse asked, speeding his fingers up and focusing his efforts.

“I—think so? I… Ohh, Jesse, I-I…” Hanzo clung to the pillow for dear life, nearly shaking. “Oh, oh, Jesse, Jesse, more…” Hanzo all but screams into the sheets, squirming away from Jesse’s overwhelming touch. He’s never felt like this before. It was as if he went from just approaching his peak to tipping over the edge immediately. It takes several long seconds for Hanzo to mostly come down from orgasm, a few of which he spends grateful he put that towel down. He’s never cum so much in his life.

Jesse’s pulled out, at least, but Hanzo’s still so damn sensitive he’s actually twitching, and Jesse’s gentle hand on his skin makes him whimper. He tries to tell Jesse he can’t, but all that comes out is a little grunt. Fortunately, Jesse gets the message, and cleans up best he can with Hanzo still face-down.

When Hanzo finally starts feeling less like a livewire, Jesse is there with a warm, wet washcloth to wipe Hanzo down. He yanks the towel away and Hanzo is content to half-fall into his lap for a nice cuddle session. It’s arguably his favorite things about dating Jesse—he was just so huggable.

“How was that?” Jesse asked.

“Incredible. I think I died a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is,, only my second smut so... plz b gentle, daddy. /)uwu(\


End file.
